The twins and the sorceres stone
by Ravegirl346
Summary: It's harry and his twin sisters first year at hogwarts I don't own Harry Potter or his characters just my ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every day after school harry and me would run for it and hide until Dudley gang could find us after I while I could hide in the park, I saw there was no sign of harry, I sat at the swings playing with it alone, I didn't know why we could do strange things that somehow we get punish even we can't explain it to the dursley.

I wonder why I can do this " I mumbled

It's obvious "a voice said as i looked he was out of the bushes

i quickly turn to the voice

What's obvious ?" I ask

I saw it was a boy but his clothes were mismatched...his jeans were a bit short , his shoes were too worn out, and a jacket too big for him.. I saw that he flushed his cheeks a bit. Maybe he was shy

He looked around " I know what you are" he whispered

What do you mean?" I ask him

You're ...your a witch" he said

I looked at him, I didn't know what to say

That's not nice to say to anyone "I said going to the water fountain

No! W..wait please!" He said

I drank some water as I heard him" you are a witch, I've been watching you for a while at that school ! there's nothing wrong with that! My moms one, and I'm a wizard!"

I looked at him, then I though he might be weird. Or mental. But I can't be a witch they exist in fairy tails.

I'm sorry , I have to go" I said as I ran home, I looked at his face he seemed sad or mad at himself.

after a few days.

i was in a deep sleep until I heard banging outside our door.

Up! Get up! Now!

I woke up first then harry,

I'm up! "I said in the door, as I got up I woke up harry

Hey harry wake up," I said gently shaking him awake,

Ellie?He said drowsily

Yeah, get dressed "I told him as he searched his drawer for a new shirt while I dressed in a flower dress hand me down from aunt petunia I liked the flowers not the color , as I brushed my dark red hair, my brother harry has messy jet black hair and bright green eyes and a scar while I had dark red hair and also bright green eyes it was the only thing I liked about us, but I didn't have a scar like harry but it looks better on him, I heard the stove on.

As we both got dressed, we opened the door.

"I want you to look after the bacon, and you to make the eggs , and don't let it burn , I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday"

Harry groaned while I nod at her.

As we went to the kitchen to make breakfast, uncle Vernon entered the kitchen when I finished making eggs I served him his coffee,

Comb your hair!" I heard him say it I giggled a bit I know that nothing will fix Harry's messy hair no matter how many times he gets it cut.

As we finished setting the table I saw our cousin Dudley counting his presents

Thirty six, that's two less than last year "he said looking up at his mom

You didn't count auntie marges present it's here under the big one from mommy and daddy" she said

I sigh a bit they spoil him too much, I didn't care for things like that but he just breaks them next month or so, I looked at harry as he made breakfast.

All right thirty seven then Dudley said we saw him turn red so we ate as fast as we could so in case he'd had a tantrum or worse

Then petunia knew what was gonna happen, he would throw his usual in tantrums until he gets what he wants.

We'll buy you two more presents while were out today, how's that popkin? "She said calming him down

"So, I'll have thirty...thirty..."

Thirty nine "I whispered ...but they didn't hear me

Thirty nine sweetens "she said

Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father "uncle Vernon said ruffling his sons hair

Harry and me exchange looks I knew in a while there be broken things that il have to clean up to salvage few that aren't broken, like that guitar they bought him which he broke the strings , petunia nearly threw it out while I took it and fixed the strings, somehow she wasn't as mean to me as she was to harry,she at least gave me a decent ( I mean hand me down)book to learn music when I fixed that guitar I was surprised she let me keep it.

Bad news "Vernon she said. "Mrs figgs broke her leg, she can't take them"

Our heads shot up , maybe they'd let us stay here? I thought or take us with them...

We could phone marge" uncle Vernon suggested

" don't be silly, Vernon she hates them"

I didn't like that they spoke if we weren't there, I hated it they talk about us like that.

What about , your friend Yvonne ?"

On vacation in Majorca "

You could leave us here I suggested "( maybe now we could watch what we wanted and I could practice my guitar)

Aunt petunia shot me a look like shed swallowed a lemon at my suggestion

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" She snarled

We won't blow up the house harry said but like always they didn't listen to anything we said

I suppose we could take them to the zoo" aunt petunia said slowly," and leave them in the car"

" the cars new, they're not sitting there alone..."

Then our cousin started to cry throwing his tantrum like always I looked at harry as he'd looked at me full of hope that they'd just leave us here...

" dinky duddydums , don't cry, mummy won't let them spoil your day! " she cried hugging him

I...don't...want...them...t-to come! Dudley yelled between pretend sobs " they spoil everything"

I sigh again I wished this day was over already , then I heard the doorbell ring as aunt petunia came back with Dudley's friend piers polkiss , once he came in Dudley stop crying, in the end they ended up taking us to the before we'd even step foot on the car uncle Vernon stopped us.

I'm warning you two " he said " any funny business, anything at all you two be in the cupboard from now until Christmas "

We're not going to do anything" harry said " honest"

Yeah besides it's the zoo or leaving us in the house I mumbled but lucky he didn't listen I looked at harry he smiled that we'd finally get to go somewhere.

Besides we've notice things happened before but they didn't believe us, I know harry went to get his hair cut but he always comes back like he didn't get a cut until aunt petunia took kitchen scissors and cut his hair almost bald, that night harry panicked even though I tried comforting him,the next morning his hair was normal they punished him a week in his cupboard... As for me aunt petunia tried to get me to wear a hideous old sweater that did not clash with me( brown with orange puffs) she tried to put it over my head but it just seem to shrink every time, she just though it shrunk in the wash , I was relieved that I didn't get in trouble .

As we drove to the zoo we heard uncle Vernon complaining to petunia about a lot of things: people at work, harry,the council,elie,harry,the bank, and harry, today was motorcycles

..." Roaring a long like maniacs, the young hoodlums" he said as motorcycle overtook them.

I had a dream about a motorcycle " I said

Mine was flying " harry said

Uncle Vernon stopped the car and yelled at harry saying that motorcycles don't fly!

We know they don't" it was only a dream" i said to him

We were at the zoo they got Dudley and piers ice scream. And the lady in the van ask me and harry they gave us an lemon ice pop I liked it, we saw the gorilla scratching his head.

Harry look it's Dudley only he's not blond I whispered to harry he smiled a bit I love our moments together,

We ate in the restaurant inside the zoo, we got some ice scream only because Dudley complained he didn't have enough ice scream on top of his, so we got his leftover I gave more to harry I'm mostly a chocolate fan.

After lunch we were at the reptile corner,

Make it move" Dudley whined he tapped the glass

This is boring Dudley said walking away with his dad

Me and harry stayed there..

I saw the snake wink.

Then harry just said something's to the snake, I didn't know what he was doing but I liked it I saw the snake pointing at his sign, to me it looked like a nice conversation that I wished I'd we heard a yell from piers and Dudley ,

He pushed harry to the ground while he pulled my hair to the side, I almost fell, I helped harry up we just looked at them then the wall just vanished, and the snake came out. I was shocked,

How did? I mumbled where could have gone?

We went back home uncle Vernon was mad, I could tell , all he said was " go- cupboard - stay- no meals"

I went inside the cupboard with harry,

Harry you know the drill" I said to him

Yeah, " he said I took out my stash of snacks I saved I had a knack for taking and hiding this I handed him a box of sugar cookies

SEND ME Reviews of what you'd think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was our longest punishment ever, it was already summer vacation we were glad being out of school, but doesn't last long with our cousin and his gang they're favorite game was harry and Ellie hunting, the only thing that was going to be different this year was that Dudley got accepted to a private school smeltings , while me and harry were going to stonewall high a public school, I didn't mind as long as Dudley stopped messing with harry in school, luckily he couldn't punch me cause I was a girl,but he only pulled my hair, shoved me.

" they stuff peoples head down the toilet the first day at stonewall " he told harry, " want to come up and practice?"

No thanks" harry told him " the poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it- it might be sick" then we ran out before he could interpret

Then aunt petunia took Dudley to London to buy his smeltings uniform, leaving me and harry to mrs figgs, mrs figgs wasn't as bad she gave us chocolate cake and let us watch t.v. I'd help her what she couldn't reach or other things cause she still had clutch on.

That evening Dudley paraded around in his uniform even with a stick, he looked like a doofus . We tried not to laugh as uncle Vernon and aunt petunia were fawning over Dudley .

The next morning I walked in the kitchen with a horrible smell, harry was behind me we saw a tub

What's this?" He asked to petunia

Your new school uniform " she said

I looked at the bowl as harry did

"I didn't think I'd be wet " i said

"Don't be stupid" she said " I'm dying some of Dudley old things gray for you look just like everyone else when I'm finished"

"Oh I'm sure it will" I mumbled

We were at breakfast when we heard a click, it was the mail

Get the mail, Dudley" uncle Vernon said

"Make harry do it"

"Get the mail harry"

"Make Dudley do it"

Before they could argue I got up

"Il get the mail "I said walking to the door i picked up the letters reading it, a postcard from aunt marge,bill, letter for me, letter for harry , I picked it up and stared at it a letter for harry and me? I never had anyone write to me , I read the front

Ms E potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 privet drive

Little whinging

Surrey

I looked at Harry's letter the same thing I smiled I'd had a wax seal of four animals.

"Hurry up girl"! Shouted Vernon, " what are you doing checking for bombs? "Chuckled at his joked as he took his mail I gave harry his letter, he smiled too ,

I heard Vernon saying aunt Margie was ill

"Dad!" Said Dudley . "Dad Ellie and harry got something!"

I read a bit of it but uncle Vernon took them before harry and me even read them,

"That's ours!" Harry said trying to grabbed them

"Who'd be writing the two of you ? "Sneered uncle Vernon. He looked at our letters and he turned pale I didn't know why.

" p-p-petunia !" He gasp as petunia came they panicked

"I want to read that letter "Dudley said loudly

"We want to read it since it's ours!' I said angry

He send us out angrily , we tried to hear what they said

" Vernon " how could they possibly know where they sleep?" You don't think they're watching the house?" Petunia said

"I'm not having two in the house, petunia! Didn't we swear that when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening we were at the cupboard I was tuning the guitar quietly as harry laid in the bed, we saw our uncle

" where's our letter?" Harry ask who's writing to us?"

"No one, it was addressed to you two by mistake" he said " I burned them"

It wasn't a mistake" it had our cupboard on it "I said angrily

Silence!" Vernon yelled but calmed down I could tell something was up,

"Er- yes,Ellie ,harry- about this cupboard ..your aunt and I have been thinking...you both gotten big for this...so it might be nice to move you two in Dudley's second bedroom..."

Why? "Harry ask

What's the catch? "I ask thinking it's for some reason my guess it's the letter.

Don't ask questions!" Take your stuff and go " uncle Vernon said

It didn't take long to move we barely had anything I heard Dudley crying saying he doesn't want them in there as we put our things,

"Harry I'd rather be in the cupboard with the letter "I said

"Me too "harry said

please review tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the truth about us.

The next morning Dudley was being more of a brat than usual he hit his dad with the stick, kick his mom for his room back, I regretted not opening it in the hall, when the mail Came he made Dudley get it instead of us, when Dudley shouted that there was another. One for us, Vernon got mad he got up as harry did too. I just stayed behind cause petunia gripped me down, while everyone got hit with the stick. Eventually almost everyday was letters to me and harry, they were a lot of letters me and harry wondered who might be trying to write to us?

"Who on earth wants to talk to you two this badly?" Dudley asked me

"I have no idea" I said to Dudley

After what seemed like forever it was Sunday

Uncle Vernon sat down at the table he looked tired,

"No post on Sunday" he said cheerfully eating his breakfast

Then letters came from everywhere , the Durleys ducked under the table while me and harry were on top

"Get one harry!" I shouted as I tried to grab mine

But he grabbed us saying we had to pack to leave, I packed my clothes an other things

Then he just drove, I didn't know why or were. All our uncle said " Shake them off...Shake them off..."

We didn't stop for anything all day, I was bored so I just talked to harry of the road , anything to keep me sane we stopped at a hotel but the letters found us, so Vernon drove far away.

"Daddy's gone mad ,hasn't he?" Dudley ask aunt petunia

We saw that it started to rain, in the car,

"It's Monday " he told his mother. I want to stay somewhere with a television" Dudley said

I though for a moment,

"Harry , tomorrow's our birthday "I told him every year we'd give each other a card since the dursley never actually gave us a real birthday, last year they gave harry a coat hanger and uncle Vernon old socks, they gave me worn out dress and a old bag but still you only turn eleven once.

We saw uncle Vernon smiling saying he'd found the place, it was a shack and it was freezing cold out in a storm, aunt petunia and uncle Vernon got the upstairs room, while Dudley got the sofa, as for me and harry the floor, we huddled together for warm ,

"Harry only three minutes left "I said to him

Yeah"he smiled

"I made you a card but it's back at home "I said

"I made one for you too, "he said as he looked at the clock we just saw the clock strike midnight

"Happy birthday harry " I hugged him

"Happy birthday Ellie"then we heard a loud noise

We heard the noise in the middle of midnight , Dudley woke up scared, we heard Vernon coming down stairs, he had a riffle

Who's there?" He shouted," I'm warning you,I'm armed"

Then we heard a smash , the door dropped to the ground, I though it was cool, we saw a giant man he had long shaggy hair, harry tried to hide me behind him in case there was trouble,

He picked up the door. "Sorry. Bout that' he said, as he walked to sit at the sofa,

An' here harry " the man said, last time I saw you, you were only a baby!" He said " yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh got yer moms eyes". Where's ellie?"

I'm here "I said walking towards him

"Ah yeh look just like yer mom, same eyes, hair, a lot like her" he said

"I demand you leave here at once!"

"Ah shut it, dursley , yeh great prune,"

"Anyway , harry,Ellie, happy birthday to yeh both" he said. Got something for yeh. I might a sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right ".

He handed harry a box, we opened it carefully, it was a cake it said happy birthday harry and Ellie

"Thank you, it looks really good" I said looking at the cake

Harry looked up," who are you?"

"Name is hadgrid , keeper of keys and grounds at hogwarts."

We shook his hand, he took out a lot of things , he made tea as we ate the sausages he had, it was really good,

I'm sure you two know all about hogwarts".

"Er- no "harry said

We don't know hadgrid "I said as I drank some tea

"Didn't yeh never wonder where yer parents learn it all?"

All what? "We said in unison

We know something's harry is good in math, while I'm good in music,art "I said

"Ellie,harry yer a wizard and a witch." Hadgrid said

He gave us our letters , we opened it, harry read his out loud

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

I kept looking at it if it was a joke, if this was some t.v prank

"They're not going". Vernon said

"I'd like ter see a great muggle like you to stop them." Hadgrid said

"A what?" I ask

"A muggle," said hadgrid , it means non magic folk."

We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish." Vernon said, ." We'd stamp out what they were"

"You knew !" harry said angrily ." You knew all along and didnt tell us!"

Knew!" Petunia said" knew! My perfect sister, she was so excited when she got her letter, our mom and dad were so proud She went to that school! And met that potter, then had you two, then she got blown up, and we got stuck with you two. I knew you two would be...so abnormal like her"

"That means that boy was right!" I said " I though he was weird"

After that we saw that we decided to go to hogwarts, after Vernon insulted the head master hadgrid used magic on Dudley to have a pigs tail it was funny I couldn't stop laughing.

reviews tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hagrid spent the night in the shack with all of us, much to the Dursley's dismay. But, they were relieved in the morning when he announced that he would be leaving.

"So, we're gonna go to get yer school supplies first, okay? Then I'm gonna have to bring yer back to the Dursleys for a little while," Hagrid said as we walked out of the shack and towards a boat that was floating next to the shore.

"How exactly are we supposed to buy these things?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen a shop that sells any of these books or anything," I said.

"Well, we go ter London, of course," Hagrid said smiling.

I looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow, but stepped into the boat nonetheless. After all of us were inside of the boat, we started to move forward.

"You don't mind if I speed up do ya?" Hagrid asked us.

"Not at all," Harry said.

"Just…don't tell the folks at Hogwarts that I'm doin' magic," Hagrid said looking uneasy.

He pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped on the wooden boat three times and it soared off. Within minutes of leaving the old shack, we arrived in town. As we walked down the streets, I looked at each one of the shops, looking for any kind of sign that any magical things were sold there. Not a single one did.

"Um, Hagrid…where exactly do we find these things?" I asked looking up at him

"We have ter go into the Leaky Cauldron first now, Ellie," he said smiling down at me.

"The what?" Harry whispered to me.

"no clue..."I muttered back.

In a few minutes, however, we arrived at a small pub with a sign labeled The Leaky Cauldron. When we went inside, I noticed that there were a fair amount of people inside, all wearing the strangest clothing. Many of the people who were seated stopped what they were doing when they saw us entering the pub.

"Ah hadgrid, the usual?"

"Can't Tom , I'm on hogwarts business" hadgrid said as me and harry were next to him

"Good lord." The bartender said looking at harry then at me, " harry and Ellie potter" what an honor"

He shook our hands he had almost tears to his eyes " welcome back mr and ms potter"

I looked around the pub everyone stop what they did, and just looked at us, I'm not a fan of being the center of attention neither is harry.

We just shook people's hands in the leaky cauldron,

"Doris crockford , mr and ms potter, can't believe I'm meeting you both at last"

"So proud potters , so proud"

"Delighted to meet you,mr and ms potter, the names dedalus diggles "

I've seen you before" you bowed to us in a shop" I said

She remembers! " did you hear that she remembers me" he looked at everyone excitedly

We saw a pale young man,

Professor quirrell !" Hadgrid said, "Ellie, harry, this is professor quirrell hel be one of your teachers in hogwarts"

P-p-potters" he stammered "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am meeting you both"

We were at a brick wall behind the leaky cauldron, hadgrid tapped the wall,it opened

Welcome to diagon alley" hadgrid said

Wow!" I said happily harry just stood there quietly I saw cauldron of all sizes and metals

We went I to gringotts bank, we saw hadgrid handing a goblin a letter so we just followed the goblin

As we entered the vault we were both surprised it was a mountain of gold a lot, a lot of silver and heaps of bronze,

"All your the two of yeh" hadgrid said

I knew if the dursleys ever knew about it I'd be gone in a instant, I had my empty purse and filled it gold,silver and some bronze harry filled his pockets as much as he could even just taking it it was still so much left in the bank,

After we were done hadgrid got to the other vault it was a little bag he just took it,after we got out of the bank hadgrid looked a little sick.

We walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I notice hadgrid a little green,

"Hadgrid well get our robes, you can take a bit of rest" I said worriedly

"All right ellie,harry il be back in a while" hadgrid said

We entered the shop , I felt nervous going in.

Hogwarts , dears?" She ask as she adjusted a boys robe.

Yes ma'am "I said

We were up in the stand as she adjusted our robes, we saw a boy almost done with his

Hi" the boy said " hogwarts too?"

Yes" harry said

The boy looked at me, I looked at him

" my fathers next door buying my books and my mother looking at wands" the boy said " then im going to drag them off looking at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms"

We just looked at him since we know nothing about all of this, I just listened to this kid , he reminded me of our cousin.

Have you got your own broom?" The boy ask to me and harry

No "we said

Play quidditch at all ?"

No"we said

"I do father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, hey know what house you'll be in yet?"

No "we said. Now I was feeling silly when he kept asking us questions.

"Well no one knows until we get there, I know il be in slytherin , all my family have been— imagine being in huffle puff , I'd think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

Mmmm ," harry said

Wel you know where you'll be, but not the others yet" I said praying he was done so he could leave.

After we got our robes done,We asked hagrid about the game and houses while having ice scream , we got almost all our supplies just the last on the list a wand.

We went to ollivander wands, hadgrid said he'd meet us here in a while inside the shop it was filled with different boxes in big shelves and little shelves.

Harry I've never seen so many boxes "I said looking around the shop

"Ah, Harry and ellie potter., it seems like it was yesterday your parents came in for their first wands also" The man said as he took our measurement about our wand arm. " let's see what we have for you"

He ran back into the aisle and came out with two different wands.

"Just wave it in the air…" he instructed us as the wands were handed to us.

We did as we were told and lights all around the room shattered.

"Well that's not right at all…" Ollivander muttered as he snatched the wands from their hands and went back to get another pair.

This happened several times, all of which involved some kind of broken furniture around the shop. It was about a few minutes after their arrival that Ollivander came over to the two of them with a curious look in his eye.

"Let's see about these…" he murmured.

We both waved the wands at the same time and sparks flew from them both, a pleasant surprise considering the reactions of the other wands.

"Curious…very curious indeed…" Ollivander said almost to himself.

"What's curious?" I asked.

Ollivander hesitated for a moment until saying,

"It's very curious that the wands that you are holding share the same core with another owner. The core of your wands are Phoenix hairs. This particular Phoenix gave only three feathers away. Two of which are in the wands that you are holding, the other one, however, belongs to the man that gave your brother that scar"

we heard a tap outside the window, It was hadgrid with two owls cages a Snow White owl for harry, a white with a black spot for me " happy birthday!" He said

After we got our wands we left with hadgrid to explore a bit more on diagon alley, I manage to buy some nail polish that changes color.

"Hagrid…how does everyone know who we are?" Harry asked when we sat down for dinner that night.

Hagrid looked up from his meal and stayed silent for a minute.

"You see…when you to were babies…yer parents were killed by a man…a very bad man…"

"Who?" I asked. As I took a bite of food.

"Well, people don't really like to say his name…" he said looking down at his hands.

"Can you write it down then?" Harry asked.

"I…can't spell it. Okay, I'll say it once…but that's it…his name was…Voldemort…"

"Voldemort?" Harry and I said in unison.

"Don't say that!" Hagrid said. "Well…You-Know-Who came to yer parent's house one night and killed yer parents. He went ter go 'n kill the two of you, but the spell rebounded and made him disappear."

"So…V-You-Know-Who is dead?" I asked.

"Well, some say he is…but I think he's still out there…waitin'…"

Tell me what you think please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In our last month of summer the dursleys were almost scared of us, they were too afraid to yell at us or anything,it was our last day in August

"Ellie, should we ask him?" Harry

"It's easy harry." I walked to uncle Vernon

"Um...uncle Vernon?"

He grunted in his paper

"Can you take us to kings cross tomorrow to go to school?"

He grunted again meaning a yes

"Thank you."

"Funny way to go to a wizards school on a train. Magic carpets all got punctures , have they?" Your just lucky we need to go to town to have Dudley's tail removed before he goes to smeltings "

I didn't say anything else I went back to harry with a smile

"He said yes, cause they have to get Dudley's tail removed "I said

The next day we had our things at the car ready to go, we were at kings cross we were alone we saw platform nine and ten, we ask the worker but he just though we were joking.

We sat at a bench, as we checked the tickets, it was almost time for the train to leave.

"What should we do Ellie ?" Harry ask in a panic

"Listen I know it looks bad but, were not the only ones going there they're might be someone here to help us." I said assuringly as I looked around.

In a minute I saw a group of red heads walking in line,

—packed with muggles, of course"—

As soon as I heard that I got up

"Harry she said muggles!" I said pushing my cart as harry followed me until we stop were they stop

"Percy you go first " the woman said

We saw the boy run straight to the wall between nine and ten and he vanished

"Ellie did you just see?" Harry said

"Yeah harry I saw" I said as we were speechless

"Fred, your next." The woman said

" i'm not Fred, I'm George ," the boy said" honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking Iam Fred " he said as he did the same thing as the first

Then his brother did the same thing

"Excuse me" harry said to her

"Hello dears , first time in hogwarts too? Ron's new too" the woman pointed to her youngest son

"Yes, um how do you? um..Get there "Harry asked politely

"Not to worry dear, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten , best do it in a rush if your nervous "she said

"il go first "I said I took a deep breath and ran, I just ran I saw the platform number on my ticket I smiled I saw harry behind me,

"Harry this is amazing "I said to him

"It is "harry agreed

We passed by a round face boy he said he'd lost his toad again, to his grandmother, and a few other students waving goodbye to their parents.

We stated to put our things in the corner of the compartment

I tried putting rose in a corner when I heard a voice

"Want a hand? "It was one of the twins that I saw

"Yes, please" I said as I struggled with my trunk

The other twin helped harry.

"Thank "harry said wiping his forehead

"Blimey" said one twin " are you?"

"Is she? "

"What ? "We both said

Harry and Ellie potter," they chorused

"Yes we are " I said getting tired of it.

Feeling my face turn red I looked at harry he was the same ,we went inside the compartment away from the crowds

I heard they're mother saying about the oldest being a prefect ,

"Now you two, this year you behave yourselves , If I get one more owl telling me you blown up a toilet or—"

"Blown up a toilet? We never blew one up."

"Great idea mom"

"It's not funny look after Ron"

"Don't worry, ickle ronniekins is safe with us"

"Shut up," the youngest boy said

"Hey ,mom guess what? Guess who we just met in the train?"

"You know the black haired boy with the red headed girl near us in the station? You know who they are?"

"Who?"

"Harry and Ellie potter!"

We heard a little girls voice

"Oh mom can I go on the train and see them, mom please?"

"You've already seen them, there not something you google at the zoo, is it really them?"

"We asked him, saw his scar, then we ask her it's really them"

"Poor dears, no wonder they were alone, I wondered he was so polite when he ask as well as his sister to get here"

After a while everyone was on the heard the train moving, I grabbed my book to read harry looked at the view,

"Well harry , to a new school year! "I said

"Yeah, I can't wait "he said

As I read my book I saw the compartment door slid open the youngest of the redhead boy came in,

"Do you both mind? "The boy ask" everyone else is full"

Harry shook his head, " we don't mind " I said as I went back to read

"Hey Ron" we saw the twins

"Listen ,were going down to see lee Jordan's pet tarantula down there"

"Right" Ron mumbled

"I'm Fred this is George and this is our brother Ron see you later"

"Bye" me, harry and Ron said

"Are all your family wizards? "Harry ask

"Yes, I think so" Ron said " I think mom has a second cousin who's a accountant , but we don't talk about him"

We just talk about anything,Ron's family is one of the old wizard family's he's one of seven to go to hogwarts , he even has a pet rat name scabbers ,we told each other our stories

Then a candy trolley came by, " anything off the cart, dears?" she ask when we saw the cart full of sweets.

" l take a whole lot" harry said as he took out his money

After that harry had the empty seat full of sweets I saw Ron with a wrapped sandwich .

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef" Ron said

If it was me at least I had someone make something to eat, be happy they put the time in it,

"Ron il trade you for one of those "I said wanting some food not candy, I held out a pasty cake " go on "

"You don't want this, it's all dry" Ron said," she hasn't got much time " he added quickly" you know with five of us"

"Go, on have some "harry said too. Soon Ron and harry ate the sweets while I had a sandwhich it wasn't so bad,

I saw a chocolate frog I pick it up.,

"These aren't real frogs? "I held out a pack

"No, Ron said " but see what card it's got, I'm missing Agrippa"

"Huh? "Harry ask

They have cards in them to collect " Ron said

Harry took one and opened it too, we got dumbledore.

After a few chocolates,harry took a Bertie botts every flavor beans,

"You want to be careful when they say every flavor they mean every flavor " Ron said

I tried it it wasn't so bad I got pineapple , orange, broccoli , beef,cherry, cinnamon ,while harry had toast, coconut,baked bean,curry ,grass and others, we heard a knock on the door, we saw the round face boy that we passed by,

"Sorry but have you seen a toad here? "The boy ask

We shook our heads, then he wailed" I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up" harry said

"Yeah, well if you see him..." The boy said leaving

"Poor kid" I said

"Don't know why he's so bothered" Ron said as he took out his wand "Hey wanna see a spell "Ron said excitedly

"Sure "we both said

"Okay but I'm not to sure about it but Fred and George taught it to me "Ron tap the rat twice

Before he could say the spell the compartment door open to a girl dressed in the school robes

"Sorry to bother you,but a boy name Neville lost his toad has anyone seen it?"she ask

We all looked at each other and shook our the girls attention turn to Ron

"Are you doing magic? "She said "let's see then "she looked at Ron

"Um all right..."he went to scabbers "sunshine ,daisies, mellow butter ,this stupid fat at yellow "

Nothing happened

"Well that's not a good spell the girl said the turn to look at harry then me. Oh your harry and ellie potter, I'm hermione granger "she shook our hands

"I'm Ron weasley "Ron said. "A pleasure "hermione said not paying much attention

Hermione got up. "Well I'm going to look for the toad anyone want to help me?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads no but I got up

"Il help you hermione "I told her as we left the compartment

"What color is the toad? "I ask hermione

"It's a brown colored at least that's what Neville told me "hermione said looking we saw a plump short brown haired boy.

"Did you find him? "The boy said desperately

"No,but I brought more help "hermione said smiling back at me

The boy looked over at me and smiled

"T-thank you "neville said

"No problem "I said I went to each compartment and nothing I went to the last compartment I slid off the door. I saw the same boy from the park, the one that called me a witch. He was reading his hogwarts books.

"Excuse me" I said as he looked up from his book, he seemed surprised to see me.

"Your the girl from the park" he said as he closed his book as he held out his hand " I'm lucas"

"Im Ellie " I said taking his hand " I'm sorry I ran off like that "

"It's okay I was just excited seeing another close to home I guess I should've done it differently " he said shifting awkwardly at me

"It's fine, I'm just happy going there" I said

after talking to lucas I learn a few things about the school and other activities, eventually I remembered why I came here for.

"Have you seen a toad around?" I ask as I looked around the compartment

"No, I haven't , if I do il let you know" he said as he went back to read his book.

"See you soon lucas" I said

After saying goodbye I went back, to Ron and harry

"No luck "harry ask

"Nope, the toad just hiding "I said sitting on my seat reading lightly on my book, they talked about quiditch which to me sounded like football, I listened to them,we saw the compartment open, it wasn't Neville or hermione it was the blond boy we saw in the robes shop,he look at me and harry more interested than at the shop.

" is it true? " he said . " they're saying all down train that harry and ellie potter are in this compartment. So is it you two?"

"Yes" we both said harry was looking at the other boys while I tried not to be nervous with the blond one staring at me.

This is crabbe and this is goyle" he said " my names malfoy, Draco malfoy" he said taking my hand He looked at Ron who snigger a bit,

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are, my father told me all the Wesley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Draco said

I shook off his hand that he still held, " spoiled brat" I said to him

" il forgive you for what you just said, since you don't know me " he said to me " you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, potter you don't want to go making friends to the wrong sort, I can help you there" he held out his hand to us,

" i think we can tell the who the wrong sort are for ourselves right ellie? " he said coolly

"Yeah harry I think well do fine" I said

We saw hermione telling us wel be there so we'd change I left to change while, I stop at the bath room as I took off my dress and put the uniform on it felt different having new clothes, as I walked back I saw harry and Ron in their robes,

"Well you both look nice," I said as we put the rest of the candy in our pockets, when we stop we walked out, we heard

"Firs years! Firs' years over here! All right there, harry ,ellie?"

"Yep hadgrid "I said,

"C'mon , follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We followed hadgrid to the boats to go to hogwarts , I was in the boat with harry,Ron and hermione . I spotted a toad so I held it , I just felt it slimy but I kept a grip not letting it loose.

As we got out in the boats looking at the castle it was so amazing , it looked like from the fairytale castle you see in we got out

"Neville!" I said walking towards him

"Yes, ellie ?"He said

"I found your toad here." I handed him his toad

"Thanks ellie !" He seemed happy as we went in line in the castle

please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked were we saw a tall witch in emerald robes, professor mcgonagall is her name, so we followed her to a hall that was filled with older students, we followed the her to a chair in front of the mass of older students,

When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said " Abbott , Hannah!"

I saw a girl go up , as she sat there the hat was out on, I glance at the teachers table, all of them seemed nice,one got my attention he was dressed in all black, had greasy black hair and dark eyes, I went back to the sorting all I heard were a few for huffle puff, and a few kids for ravenclaw , after that hermione, and Neville were in Griffindor ,Then it was malfoy he got into slytherin me and harry were nervous to see where we would be we waited until,

"Potter ellie!" She said I heard lots of gasp

I walked to the stool I saw the dark haired teacher looking at me, I sat and got the hat on.

"Hmm, interesting " the hat said" hmm nice ,loyal I can tell lots of courage...but a lot of knowledge ...difficult...Maybe in ravenclaw or ...Griffindor " "Gryffindor "I whispered over and over." Gryffindor !"It shouted I smiled at went to the table, after I went to the table it was my brothers turn I grew nervous, and harry was put in Griffindor

I was happy as he sat next to me,

"We got the other potter!" The twins chanted

As we began to eat I couldn't believe all of the food, after that we just talked

"Harry don't eat too fast "I said

"I won't ,I won't" he said

I saw at the table to look at the teachers when dessert came, my gaze stop again at the professor when we locked eyes I turn away,

"Who's that teacher talking to professor quirrell?" I ask Percy

"That's professor snape,he teaches potions, but he's after quirrells job he fancies the dark arts" Percy said I gaze at the professor but he didn't look back

Ouch!" Harry said

"What's wrong?" I ask

"It's my scar" harry said " it started to hurt.I think when I saw that snape guy"

I though for a minute to me snape didn't seem so bad he reminded me of Lucas, too bad lucas is in slytherin . I look at the slytherin table lucas saw me and smiled at me I smiled back.

After that Percy took us to our dorms, boys on the left and girls on the right so I went I was roomed with hermione granger and a few other girls, I unpack my things I dresses in my blue pj(I bought them) I sat there reading my book I though of what harry said but I don't see that he's bad , I went to sleep.

We found out that each class was more interesting then the next , we had to study the night skies through our telescope every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names and difference stars and movements, of the planets, three times a week we went to a green house to study with professor sprout to learn how to take care of strange plants and fungi,and finding how to use them,.

The most boring one was history of magic it was taught by a ghost,professor binns , his voice sounded monotone and boring I at least try to learn, but I ended up napping instead,.

Professor flitwick , the charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard he had to stand in a pile of books to see over his desk, at the start of the day he squeak when he called our names like the others did, he told us we'd be learning wand movements,

Professor mcgonagall was different she was strict and clever, she gave us a speech , " transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn in hogwarts " she said. " anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back, you have been warned." She showed us a desk into a pig then back, she gave us a match to change it to a needle, in the end only me and hermione made any difference in them, she showed them how it was giving me and hermione a rare smile,.

I liked it now it was defense against the dark arts, but quirrells lesson a bit of a joke , it smelled of garlic, we though it was to ward of the vampires ,and we learn that we'd be learning about hexes and counter curses,

It was Friday we were at the breakfast table,

"Okay today we got double potions, "I said reading my schedule," so today we have them with slytherin "

I saw the mail arrived me and harry were use to it but today , harry got a letter I looked over as I saw lucas coming over

"Ellie " lucas said

"Hey lucas ," I said being friendly we've been helping each other in the library or in the study hall, during the last few days.

"What one? My mom bought me too much" Lucas said holding out a box of candy.

"Thanks il have them later" I said taking the box I saw him smile

"See you in potions " Lucas said walking back to his table.

"Bye" I said

"What was that!" Ron said as he saw lucas sitting at the slytherin table.

"What? He's my friend" I said putting the box away

"He's a slytherin ! " Ron said

"So?" I said

"Harry are you listening to her?! "Ron said to harry who seemed disinterested as he read the letter

"Ellie,hadgrid wants to have tea with us in the afternoon" harry said

"You bet harry! We need a break" I said looking through my box of candy,

As breakfast was over we walked to potions class, it took place in the dungeons , it was colder here than in the main castle, It didn't bother me, snape took a roll call like flitwick only this time he stop at our names,

"Ah, yes harry and ellie potter" our newest celebrities " he said softly but he said my name differently more calm Maybe when he looked at me he flinch and stared at harry

He continued to talk,""There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." " if your aren't as big of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"After he was done everyone caught every word, I looked to harry as I was sitting away from him.

" potter!" Snape said " what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

"Which one?" Harry said

"What?" Snape said

"Which potter?" There's me and my sister" harry said

"If I was talking to ms potter I would say it, answer the question" snape said

Then I raised my hand , I knew the answer and I saw hermione raising hers as well

" i don't know,sir" harry said

"Fame clearly isn't everything" snape sneered

"Ms potter answer the question" snape said avoiding my eyes

"It makes a sleeping potion known as draught of the living death, sir "I said confidently

"Correct," he mumbled avoiding my gaze

"Let's try again potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

I raised my hand again ,hermione did too.

"I don't know sir" harry said I could tell he was being a bit mad,

"Ms potter" answer " snape said still looking at harry

"In a stomach of a goat, it will save you from most poisons sir, " I said

"Potter , why couldn't you follow your sisters example and read a potions book before coming here eh ,potter? " snape said

"What is the difference , potter , between monkshood and wolfsbane ?"

I raised my hand and so did hermione again,

"I don't know sir, I think ellie and hermione do, why don't you ask them?" Harry said

A few Griffindors laugh,

"Ms potter" answer now " snape said

"They're the same plant, they're also known as aconite sir " I said

"Well why aren't you writing ms potters answers?" Snape said. Almost everyone was writing in the parchments , "five points will be taken from Griffindor for your cheek potter"

Things weren't better after that he assigns us in pairs to make a boil cure potion, I got paired up with the person I sat next to lucas ,I read the instructions as I prepared my cauldron, I was carefully crushing the snake fans,when I overheard snape criticize almost everyone except me ,lucas and malfoy, at least not yet, I didn't let it bother me, I just went in my work I just waited for it to brew, to me it felt like chemistry class.

"Did you take the cauldron out the fire?" Lucas whispered next to me

"Yes, did you add the horn slugs yet?" I whispered

I whispered to lucas about the instructions, I kept my eye on the potion,I saw snape near I was prepared for any criticism he'd give me, but instead I felt him look at me a few times , I took my cauldron out of the fire for a minute and added the quills , I stirred it five times clock wise and just waved my wand I bottled it since it had the color in the book, I saw snape looking at me,

"Well done" snape mumbled

I saw Neville break out in boils, in a panick.

"Idiot boy!" Snape said" I suppose you added the quills before taking it out of the fire? "

They took Neville to the hospital wing I couldn't help feel sorry for that boy, we were done we cleaned up almost everyone was gone.

"Ellie"

I turn to Lucas , he was cleaning up too,

"you want to study together in study period?" Lucas ask " if your not too busy" he quickly added shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Yeah, it might be nice"I said as I finished cleaning " there's a few things I need help with its nice of you to ask"

"No problem, Well see you next class " Lucas said as he left putting his last book away

"Ms potter" I turn and saw snape

"Professor "

"You did well in my class today keep it up" snape said avoiding my gaze

"Don't worry professor I will have a nice day" I said walking out I didn't see Ron or harry they already went to hadgrid so I walked there I saw them outside they waited for me,We were at the hut,

"Back fang back " the voice said

"Make yourselves at home', hadgrid said

"This is Ron " I said

"Another weasly'eh ? I spent half my life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest" hadgrid said

Harry told him all about our first week , while hadgrid told us about filch,Harry then told him about snapes lesson, hadgrid said the same-thing like Ron,don't worry about it ,

"But he seemed to really hate me" harry said

"Harry, it's not true , I don't think he hates you" I said

"That's because you did well in his lesson today" Ron said

That just mean he's a good teacher" I said defensive

After we were done visiting with hadgrid we went to the castle.

please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day we had flying lessons with the slytherin , I know I've been looking forward to ride a broomstick, the other gryffindors were nervous and Hermione check out a book called quidditch through the ages but I was bored when she read it out loud for us to hear that's when the mail came, like usual me and harry didn't have any mail, I saw Lucas coming over, everytime mail arrived he'd give me some treats he's just being sweet,and as usual ron was saying that lucas is up to something just because he's a slytherin.

"Again?" Ron said annoyed

"What? He's being sweet," I said as I took a bite of chocolate cookie.

I saw a small package for Neville

"It's a remembrall !" He explained " gran knows I forget stuff, it turns red when I forgot something" oh...his face fell

"I guess you forgot something" I said as I looked at the ball

"Hello ellie" Draco passed by the Griffindor table

"Malfoy" I said

"Want some sweets? " he held out cauldron cakes

I didn't want anything from malfoy, I got glances from Ron,harry and others I love chocolate but I'd rather eat dirt than share one with Draco

"No thanks," I said bluntly

"Well if you need one," he took out a small box of it putting it in front of me.

I didn't say anything , I wondered why he's being nice...

After that malfoy snatched nevilles remembrall , I saw harry and ron get up,but professor mcgonagall came to our table,

"What's going on?" She said as she was on our table

"Malfoys got my remembrall, professor " neville said

Malfoy quickly dropped the remembrall in the table,

"Just looking,ellie enjoy the cake" he smirked and left with crabbed and goyle

"What's up with him?" I said looking at the slytherin table

"I though you knew," Ron said

"I'm as lost as you" i said

I held the box,I know I'm not eating it for all I knew he'd put something in it, I put it in my bag, and went to my next class,we had flying lessons, we were all in line withbroomsticks beside us,

"Well,what are you waiting for ?" Madam hooch said

"Everyone stand by your broomstick, come on, hurry up." She said" stick your hand over your broom" and say up" she said

Harry and me said up and our brooms shot up, we saw that a few then everyone got to they're broom,

"Now,when I blow my whistle. You kick off from the ground hard," she said " keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and come straight back down by leaning forward slightly , " she blew her whistle but Neville got off the ground, he lost control and hit a few trees and hit the wall as he fell over.I felt bad for Neville as madam hooch checked on him,she took him to the hospital wing he broke his wrist,I heard malfoy burst into laughter,

"It's not funny malfoy !" I said to him

"Ah ellie it was funny!" You should've seen his face, the great lump?" Malfoy said

"Shut it malfoy!" I said

"Ooh , sticking up for longbottom ?" Pansy said " never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, potter"

"Don't make fun of him!" I said before I could take a step Lucas held me back

"It's not worth it " lucas whispered

"Look!" Malfoy he held up the remembrall " maybe if he gave this a squeeze he'd remember to fall in his fat arse "

"Give it here malfoy" harry said holding out his hand

Malfoy got in his broom, "come and get it potter!" He went up high

I saw harry grab his broom,

"No! " hermione said " madam hooch told us not to move—you'll get us all into trouble"

Harry ignored her

"Be careful!" I shouted

I saw my brother go up in his broom, I could see malfoy threw the ball I could see harry catch it in the air, I ran up I saw malfoy landing ,

"Real mature malfoy "I said walking towards my brother" he was walking towards his friends as I stopped in front of harry

"That was so cool!" I said as I saw harry smile,

" it felt natural riding it" harry said as he still smiled

I saw professor mcgonagall came walking asking for harry, I saw malfoy I though a minute he wanted harry to be caught! As I saw her take harry, after our lesson harry didn't come back yet,

I was in the library with Lucas I tried to read my notes ,

" I know your worried but maybe they'll give him a chance to explain" Lucas said

"It's just he can't go back home!" I said nervously waiting

"Want to go for a walk?.. We could practice the spells If you want" he said looking back at his book

"Yeah, let's go" I said as we got up" I just want to walk a bit"

"I know a place where you could relax a bit" he took me towering beach tree close to black lake

We just sat at the tree,

"It's nice " I said as we sat down he showed me a few spells, in the few weeks I've been here Lucas is not like the slytherin he's quiet and keeps to himself , I looked at him he's back to reading his book, I looked in my bag and I took out my wand and practiced a few spells

I though what the professor might say to harry, I wondered if il be here without him, I snapped out of it by a voice

"Do you need help with any spell?"Lucas ask while reading his spell book

"Yeah its this one" I pointed to the lumos spell in my book.

"In that spell you need to concentrate " he explained as he showed me

Eventually he helped me a few basic spells, when we were done we just sat at the tree practicing other spells And we just relaxed under the shade.

—

"Harry James potter, you have got to be joking, " I whispered as I took a bite of my chicken.

"He's the first youngest seeker in a —"

"In a century" harry said eating some pie." Woody told me"

"That's incredible harry!" I said. " this is great"

"Don't tell anyone woodys keeping it a secret I practice next week" harry said

I saw the twins coming over, towards harry,

"Well done wood told us were on the team too, beaters". George said smiling along his brother.

After that they left, I saw malfoy coming over, with crabbe and goyle,

"Having a last meal, potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?" Draco said

"You know your a lot braver now that you got your little friends with you"harry said coolly

"Yeah, a bit of a coward ,I don't like cowards" I said

"I'd take you on anytime on my own" Draco said " tonight, if you want. Wizard duel. Wands only no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard duel, I supposed?"

"Of course he had I'm his second" Ron said" who's yours?"

"Crabbe", midnight all right? Well meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked, Ellie I hope you il see you after dinner" Draco said to me.

"In your dreams malfoy!" I said

When Draco and his friends left,

"What is a wizard duel?" I ask

"And what's a second?" Harry added

"Well a seconds there to take over if you die-"

"harry I don't care what you say I'm coming with you," I said crossing my arms

"Don't worry Ellie people die in proper duels, you know real wizards" Ron said " besides neither of us enough magic to hurt each other "

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens? Harry said

"Then throw it away and punch him in the face," I said " I know I would"

"Excuse me"

We looked up and saw hermione

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you and malfoy were saying—"

"Bet you could" Ron said

"Here we go" I said rolling my eyes

"—and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose if your caught, and your bound to be, it's really very selfish of you"

"Hermione, listen I know that your telling us for a good reason, " I said

"But it's not ." Ron said

"And I know that but to me my concern is my brother" I said

"It's really none of her business " harry said

"Good bye" Ron said

After we ate dinner, we went to bed , I stayed awake I saw hermione asleep , I read a few books on spells just in case malfoy did something, I looked at the clock I was out of bed dressed in my dark blue bathrobe grabbing my wand I waiting for Ron and harry in the common room.

" i can't believe your going to do this harry, ellie"

We turn and saw hermione in her pink bathrobe,

"I'm doing this to help him!" I said to hermione

"You, just get back to bed!" Ron said

"I almost told your brother" hermione said

"Percy — he's a prefect , he'd put a stop to this."

"Let's go boys" I said opening the portrait In the end we got dragged with hermione

We were walking I heard Ron and hermione in a little spat

"Shut up, both of you!" Harry said

"I hear something" I said

It was snuffling sound I carefully walked to the sound,it was Neville he was asleep in the floor, but he woke up by my footsteps.

"Thank goodness you've found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get inside" Neville said relieved a bit.

I smiled poor kid he has it rougher than all of us.

"It's pigs snout, but the fat lady not there" hermione said

"How do you feel Neville?" I said

"It looked like a nasty fall," harry said

"Fine madam pomfrey Mended it in a minute" Neville said

"Good well , Neville we've got to go somewhere, see you later"ron said

"Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone the bloody barons been past here twice already" Neville said pleadingly

"Fine but if both of you get us caught! You'll get the curse of the bogies we've learn from quirrell class" Ron said

We hurriedly to the corridors , and to the staircases with out getting caught we've manage to be at the trophy room but malfoy wasn't here yet,

"Maybe he's chickened out," Ron said

"Harry I have a bad feeling about this" I said looking around the room

We heard a noise so we hid carefully it was filch , we carefully got out and ran as far as we could ,until we reach charms class,

"I think we lost him" harry panted

"I-—told— you" hermione gasped " I— told—you"

"I get it hermione " I said annoyed "Malfoy tricked us, he tipped of filch,that little punk"I said

"Let's go back to the tower and fast" Ron said

We went through doors, and we saw peeves he gave a squeal

"Shut up, peeves!" —please you'll get us thrown out"

But he didn't listen, he shouted at where we were and disappeared , we just ran to the end of a corridor we ran into a door it was locked

"This is it!" Were done for!" Ron said

"Oh move!" Hermione said

Hermione took out her wand And tapped the lock" alohomora " the lock click, it swing opened

"What? Chapter7 in spell and charm " hermione said we looked at each other.

We heard voices until they passed but Neville kept clutching at my bathrobe

"What!" I saw It was a three headed dog I tugged at Harry's robe for him to see

"What!" Harry saw he grabbed the doorknob and we ran out

We went back to the tower without any problems,I saw the look Neville had,still shaking.

"Neville sweetie, it's done okay, go to bed, " I said patting him in his shoulder

"What do you think they're doing keeping a dog there?" Ron said

"Maybe it was there for a reason?" I said thinking of the dog.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said

"The floor?" I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with it's head" harry said

"Well I'm going to bed, we could have been killed or worse expelled. Goodnight" hermione said going to our room

"Good night you two, I think that was enough adventure for one night" I said going off to bed now I couldn't help think what it was guarding.

please review tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Malfoy couldn't believe it when we were still here that look on his face was priceless ,we had breakfast and talked about last night, Neville and hermione weren't too interested , she stop talking to Ron and harry but she still talked to me since We were always at the library or our room to study.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous" harry said

"Or both " Ron said

Hmm I though for a moment while writing my essay for charms ,but I saw mail arriving,I didn't see Harry's owl yet,

"Um...ellie?"

I turn and it was Lucas

"Morning" I said

"Morning ellie, are we going to the library later? " lucas ask hopeful

" yeah, I still need help at a few subjects" I said smiling

" great, il help at anything you ask" Lucas said

"thanks again" I said smiling

"Your.. Welcome" he lightly smiled as he carried his bag to the halls

"What?" I said to ron

"He does it every time! He waltz here talk to you"Ron said

"It's nothing, he's just being friendly" I said

" you don't know if he's in cahoots with malfoy!" Ron said looking at lucas as he walked the halls.

"She can be friends who ever she wants," harry said " as long as it's not malfoy"

I smiled at harry he knows that I can make my own choices,At that moment six owls dropping a package to harry , he read the note but didn't opened it, I guess it's for quidditch , I couldn't help but feel that they're going to open it before class starts I let them have they're guy, time I stayed reading my book while giving rose bits of a muffin.

I felt that I was being watch, I didn't know why so i just casually glance up I at the teachers table, I notice that professor snape looked at my way but he broke contact he was talking to quirrell.

It's been a few months since we were at hogwarts harry had quidditch practice three times a week and I spent my time at the library with hermione or Lucas , I've been getting good marks so far,I learn a lot of useful spells thanks to them we've gotten along well,By the time I knew it was Halloween.

At charms class

I was paired with Neville next to hermione and Ron , harry got paired with Seamus finnigan

"Now don't forget wrist movement we've been practicing swish and flick, and saying the words properly" professor said

I over heard Ron saying it and hermione stop him

"Your saying it wrong" it's wing—gar—dium Levi—o—sa , make the gar nice and long" hermione said

"You do it if your so clever" Ron said

"Alright" she rolled her sleeves and said " wingardium leviosa"

I just took my wand and said " wingardium leviosa "

I saw two feathers going up into the ceiling.

"Oh well done! " flitwick clap " everyone miss granger and miss potters done it!"

By the end of our class I saw Ron in a bad mood,

"It's no wonder no one can stand her" Ron said

"Ron your being mean'" I said

" no I'm not ellie , she's a nightmare honestly" Ron said

I saw Hermione walking pass us running

"I think she heard you"harry said

"So? She must've notice she's got no friends" Ron said a bit uncomtarble

"Ron your being a baby!" I said walking out to class I shouted" she does have a friend! You git! "

After our classes I refused to talk to Ron for the entire class,I notice that hermione wasn't in class. I decided to just go to the dorm to see if hermione was there she wasn't , I just walked to the courtyard and library and she wasn't there,after That I walked and I over heard Pavartil telling Neville that hermione is in the girls bathroom crying, as neville was going to the great hall for dinner I stopped him.

"Hey Neville" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Tell harry il be with hermione okay" I said

"Okay see you later" he said walking to the great hall

I went to the bathroom, as I open the door I heard sobs,

"Hermione ?" I said

"W-what?" (Sobs) she said

"Open the door it's me ," I said

Hermione opened the stall door,

"I was only trying t-to help'," she said drying her tears

"I know, maybe Ron's not used to being corrected "I said

I stayed there trying to cheer her up,As we almost got out , we saw a troll hermione got back in the stall as I hid the one next to it we heard crashing noises then heard Harry's voice. That they went inside facing the troll.

"Boys! Confuse it!" I yelled

I saw that harry jump on it's back, trying to distract it harry took his wand and shoved it up to the trolls nose, Ron he just cried out the spell " windgardium leviosa!", then the troll got hit with it's own club as I held hermione,the troll fell on it's face...

"Is it dead?" Hermione ask

"I don't think so" harry said" I think it's out cold"

"Ew..troll snot" I said as I took out Harry's wand" never do that again"

Then we heard the professors coming in, professor mcgonagall , snape and quirrell

"What happened here?" She ask we were hesitant we didn't know what to say.

"Ellie and hermione were attacked by a troll, so we came to help them" Ron said

"I was looking for the troll, I though I could handle it , because I read all about them" hermione said

"Ms potter I didn't see you at the feast" snape said coolly

"I was walking when I heard noises from inside , I saw hermione walking to the bathroom and I got worried " I said at that moment I saw snapes foot bleeding, he quickly covered it,

"If they hadn't found us we'd be dead" hermione said

"You are foolish girls , how could you think this?" Five points will be taken from gryffindor for this " mcgonagall said

Then she turn to us.

"Well you were lucky, not many first years take on a twelve foot troll, five points each will be given by pure luck to you" now go" she said

I walked out with them wondering why is snape bleeding, we stop by our tower to eat, I guess they finally accepted hermione to our group.

review tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was November , the quidditch game was Saturday , harry told me it's gryffindor vs slytherin.

Hermione helped harry and me with homework while she lend the book quidditch through the ages book to harry , he told me all the ways he Could get a foul, I tried to be interested in it but I'm not good at sports ,I looked over and saw snape, I could tell he was limping.

"What's that you got potter?"snape said

"It's quidditch through the ages book" harry said showing to him

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school" snape said" give it to me. Five points from gryffindor "

After he limped away

"He just made it up" harry muttered angry

"Harry il be back" I said going after snape

I walked until I saw the professor still limping

"Professor snape" I said he stopped and turn a bit He still flinched a bit looking at me

"Ms potter, " snape said avoiding eye contact with me

"I couldn't help but notice your limping are you alright?"I said

"Ms potter it's nothing for you to worry yourself over " he said looking at me a bit then walked away I wondered why he treated me different than harry, as I walked by I notice Lucas alone in a bench reading,

"Hi" I said as Lucas looked up and smiled

"Hey ellie how are you doing?" Lucas said closing his book

"I'm fine I was just a bit excited for the game" I said

" yeah the quidditch game it gets everything exciting " Lucas said

" so what's new?"I ask

"The usual you know malfoy couldn't stop talking about how slytherin will beat gryffindor " he said annoyed

"That git you know he tried to give me sweets" I said to him

"He did?" Lucas said a bit surprised

"Did you eat it?" He added

"No, I hid it I didn't know if he put a spell or something" I said

"He seemed to fancy you a bit " Lucas said I could tell from his tone was a bit different.

"Like I care" I said as I held my bag

"Wel be careful" Lucas said

"I will" I said

"Well ,well" I turn to the voice it was pansy

"Knight, I didn't know you hanged out with" she said having a look of disgust at me" her"

"What do you want ?" I said

"Was I talking to you?" Pansy said not looking my way

" It's not any of your business if he hangs out with me"I looked at her menacingly" pug face"

"Shut it you filthy little—

"Ms parkison " I heard a voice It was snape" I suggest that you watch your tongue" snape said avoiding my eye contact

"Fine professor" she walked away glancing my way angry

"Professor," I said looking at him,

"Ellie, il see you later " Lucas said " good day professor" he walked away

"Don't you have anywhere else to do?" Snape said coolly

I walked but stop a bit" thank you professor, and be careful" I walked to the tower, I saw harry running back.

"It's snape, ellie!" Harry said in a whisper

"What?"

"He tried to get past the dog what ever the dogs guarding"

"It can't be him harry " I said

The next morning, we were at the breakfast table,

"You've got to eat something" Ron said

"I don't want anything" harry said

"Have some toast" hermione said

"I'm not hungry " harry said

"You need to eat something,you need your strength for today" I said giving him a plate off eggs and sausages.

After breakfast we were at the quidditch field while harry was at the locker room, I was walking outside enjoying the view, I couldn't help but feel that I was being followed when I went back to find Ron and hermione I notice a shadow, I shrug it off I walked by I heard voices I could help but listen to it I was at the back of the wall,

"I'm warning you to stay away from the girl" a voice said

"you can't protect her, you can't protect them" another voice said

I didn't know what they were talking about protect who? I tried to carefully sneak away , I went to the stands. And saw Ron and hermione, Neville

"I've never been in these games before," I said

"Me either" Neville said sitting beside me.

As the game started,I heard lee giving the play by play, as I saw that harry was in the air, so far he hadn't been hit, I clapped my hands praying that he doesn't get hurt, then I just saw harrys broom moving funny.

"I knew it. Snape is jinxing the broom" hermione said looking at the binoculars

"Give it" I took the binoculars I saw snape but I also saw quirrell muttering something ," jinxes"

"You have to keep eye contact at all time while saying the curse" she said

"What should we do?" Ron said holding the binoculars

"stay and keep an eye on harry" hermione told us as She left

I kept and eye on with the binoculars Hermione carefully went to the stands behind snape and quirrell , She took out her wand She whispered" Lacarnum Inflamari" and a spark of fire came to snapes robe She ran off She notice someone saying fire I looked at the binoculars and snape knocked quirrell of his seat,

As She went back To the bleachers

I saw that harrys broom was working and he was catching the snitch, I notice that he fell to the ground,

"He looks like he's going to puke!" Ron said

" harry don't blow!" I said as I looked at him while covering my eyes

Harry spit out the snitch, we all cheered that he won the game,

After the game, they just concluded that snape was jinxing harry while I said that snape wasn't capable to hurt harry, and that the dog is guarding something that someone name Nicolas flamel left in there. But we didn't know was that quirell also muttered something too. I tried telling them but they are set that snape is after it.

Tell me what you think


End file.
